Aca-Scuse Me?
by Raven12
Summary: What happens when you pair up an a-cappella singing projectile vomiter with Barden's British bad boy? Entertainment for all and an excellent solution to Beca and Jesse's problem.


Title: Aca-Scuse Me?

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own this story written for a Smut Sunday challenge. M-Rated for explicit language, mature themes and unadulterated uncensored depictions of intercourse (aka sex).

Fandoms depicted: Jeca and Lubrey.

A/N: What happens when you pair up an a-cappella singing projectile vomiter with Barden's British bad boy? Entertainment for all and an excellent solution to Beca and Jesse's problem.

* * *

Prologue

It's been six months since the Bella's won their first ICCA championships and after the infamous kiss, Beca and Jesse have consummated their relationship and are going on strong. Keeping things under wraps, everyone knows they're together, but not to the extent of actually taking their relationship to the next level, and being in love. Having finally decided to go public, their world is temporarily turned upside down by the likes of a British bad boy station manager and recently graduated control freak with an uncontrollable urge to purge.

Like their biggest adversary, the Treblemaker's, the Barden Bella's having been gifted a house to call their own, with many of the girls taken up residence in the newly fabricated structure on campus, it's never a dull moment at Casa de Bella.

* * *

Bella's House - Beca's Room

"Dude…get off! I'm already late for practice and you know I'm gonna get shit for it." Jesse cracks up at his petite girlfriend's comment.

"Who cares! You've got the pitch pipe now and that barfing bimbo is gone." He pauses. "…And I really need my Beca fix." Sounding extra whiney, now laying beside her.

"Nerd…you've had your fix of me like all night AND this morning…now C'mon before those aca-bitches come looking for me..." She pauses. "They still don't know I snuck you in."

"Babe...we've been seeing each other for six months now...everyone knows we're best friends and/or lo-"

"-Just don't." She interrupts him, holding her hand up in protest.

"God...you're so adorable."

"I am…Ugh! So not…(sigh)…don't you ever call me that again!" She lashes back, slapping his bare chest.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right!" Grumbling back, trying to conceal her amusement.

"What was that for anyway?"

"I'm not cute!" She responds, sulking like a child.

"I didn't say you were cute, but you're definitely adorable."

"No I'm not! Take it back! I'm a badass with a bad attitude and don't you forget it Swanson!"

"No you're not. You only think you are." He teases. "Beca Mitchell is adorable. She has bunny slippers, giggles when tickled, enjoys a good rom-com and loves to cuddle after-"

"-Dude…stop! You're literally a breath away from losing a testicle."

Cowering away, he pretends to grab his now deflated balls.

"Hey! No fair…just a little while ago you were loving my nads." He beams, bringing his snarky girlfriend against him."

Setting her jaw she's resigned to the fact that her nerdy boyfriend knows her all too well.

"Fine…but if you talk about any of this outside this room…you'll be going WITHOUT YOUR FIX until further notice." Groaning in despair he decides it's best to stop teasing her.

"Relax...your secrets are safe with me." He pauses. "Speaking of secrets, when are we telling our friends about us?" He asks, placing a kiss to her lips.

"Soon." She breathes into his lips.

"Mmm…" Moaning back. "When?" He asks again, rolling her onto her back, he positions himself over her. "We love each other Becs...It's killing me that nobody knows when all I want to do is shout it out to the world." He confesses, kissing her passionately, helping himself to handfuls of her chesty perfection, massaging her pliant mounds of flesh.

Getting caught up in the moment, the alt-girl's sapphire eyes roll back in their sockets. "Okay," she breathes out as her nipples stiffen under his touch as the pulse point on her neck is nibbled on. "Friday...we'll tell them on Friday." She breathlessly responds, climbing on top of her boyfriend, straddling his waist.

"Mmm…Beca..." He groans in response to their new position. "What happened to practice?"

"Fuck it!" She replies with a wicked grin, lifting herself up and sliding him easily inside.

* * *

Barden's Performing Arts Center

Approximately fifteen minutes late Beca, with her fresh fucked glow, is practically skipping to her destination as she arrives to practice. Entering the silent room, all eyes are on her as she casually makes her way to the front, whipping out her cellular device, reading a slew of recent text messages from her Bella's.

Amy: **_Where are you flat butt? If you don't get here soon I'm gonna unleash the Kracken!"_**

Stacie: **_Stop fucking your boyfriend and get your ass over here...NOW!"_**

Cynthia Rose: **_Oh girl! You're not gonna believe this shit!_****_  
_**

Lilly:**_ My hamster exploded in the microwave._**

Ashley: **_Hellooo! You comin' to practice?_**

Jessica: **_Hey..._****_you alive?_**

Chloe: **_Call me as soon as possible...it's about Aubrey._**

Finally reaching the front, her eyes are still glued to her latest generation high definition iPhone screen until she bumps into none other than the blonde retching aca-nazi herself. Looking up from her phone she's completely taken off guard.

_What the fuck?_

"Aubrey! What are YOU doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

_Old friend my ass..._

"Umm...sorry, I just didn't expect to see you so soon." Beca admits, shoving her communicating device into her jean's pocket.

"Well it's a long story however I decided to return for my masters, so surprise!"

"Yeah...surprise! Umm...so you're here! Does that mean you're gonna stick with the Bella's?"

"Of course Beca, and from what I see, your leadership is lacking. Nice of you to finally show up."

Beca's face flames red at the insult.

Raising her voice. "What the...(sigh)...how dare you come in here and-"

"-Wait Beca...the best part is still coming...brace yourself." Stacie forewarns, cutting her off.

Sighing loudly for good measure Aubrey continues. "Thank god I'm here." She says patting her forehead with the back of her hand for dramatic affect. "Beca, I'll be taking over now...please take your seat."

_What the fuck?_

"The hell you will! If you haven't forgotten I've got the pitch pipe!" Beca rages on waving the musical doohickey in front of her."

"Yeah...Umm...I'll need that back." Aubrey says, plucking the compact device from the shorter girl's grasp. "I know this isn't something you're used to Beca, but I'm willing to compromise. You can continue to organize the sets, but I'll lead the Bella's."

Beca trips over her jaw that's toppled down a flight of stairs and onto the ground for she can't believe what's just transpired.

"Oh, and one other thing...the oath is back on...so no dating Trebles." She proudly announces, shooting an extra special glare at Beca.

This time Stacie becomes unglued. "You can't just do that Aubrey. Some of us have already hooked up and-"

"-Well I guess you'll just have to break it off then, won't you Stacie?" Aubrey says matter-of-factly to the taller brunette, interrupting her.

"But Aubrey that just isn't fair-" Jessica whines.

"-If you don't like it then I suggest you leave. The Bella's are champions now and I'm sure there are tons of other ladies willing to take your place, if I asked them." Aubrey adds, cutting off the younger girl.

Pulling Aubrey to the side, Beca tries to suppress the raging inferno building inside of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispers to her former captain. "These girls helped make us champions last year. You can't just come barging in here and expect them to turn off their hearts just because you've made an unilateral decision. Aubrey...you, yourself are dating a Treble. What the hell has gotten into you?"

The heartless wench turns to Beca with reddened eyes full of fury, while trying desperately to hold back the urge to have an involuntary protein spill. Beca flinches and takes a defensive step back in anticipation that she may need to take cover.

"That's over Beca. Uni left me. I gave it a try and got my heart stomped. That's what they do Beca...this is why we cannot let them penetrate us." She pauses. "...And this thing you have with Jesse, it has to end."

_What the hell!?_

With her eyes turning into giant saucers, Beca is mortified by the turn of events.

"First of all YOU don't have the right to dictate who I'm with, and second of all I have no intention of breaking things off with the best thing that's ever happened to me." She pauses. "Aubrey I'm truly sorry you got hurt however, just because you got dumped doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer."

Without saying another word Beca turns on her heal and heads for the exit.

"Oh...and Beca! Practice will be everyday for a minimum of two hours with the exception of Sunday...so don't be late.

"Fuck you Aubrey!" She's squawks out, turning around to face her nemesis. "Create your own damn sets! Oh...and the Bella's...they're all yours because...I QUIT!"

Leaving behind a bunch of confused and panicked Bella's the alt-girl storms off to see her nerd.

* * *

Meanwhile at the radio station...

WBUJ Radio

With Luke running the booth Jesse notices the music being played has a different tone to it. For the last couple of hours songs depicting deception, regret and violence have been playing. Stopping what he's doing the Treblemaker listens to the latest tune and is amused by the said lyrics...

_I didn't know you were a fake.  
Every lie straight to my face.  
So blind I could not see  
right behind my back  
you stabbed me_

**ooOoo**

_I should have known you were a bitch  
shut up, you're makin me sick.  
little man you're nothing like me  
lying, cheating, so deceiving.  
I trusted you, broke me down  
and you screwed me over_

**ooOoo**

_Don't try to deny it  
you cannot hide it  
I'll be ignited  
When I get to watch you  
Burn Burn Burn  
I wanna watch you  
Burn Burn Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
I wanna watch you burn_

**ooOoo**

_You turned me, inside out  
My world is upside down  
You got her are you happy now  
Looking over your shoulder  
Fucking me over  
I trusted you, sold me out  
this is far from over_

**ooOoo**

_Don't try to deny it  
you cannot hide it  
I'll be ignited  
When I get to watch you  
Burn Burn Burn  
I wanna watch you  
Burn Burn burn  
I wanna watch you  
Burn Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
And you'll never learn  
Yeah_

**ooOoo**

_Your time has come now  
its your turn  
I'll watch you Burn_

**ooOoo**

_BURN  
BURN  
BURN  
I wanna watch you  
BURN  
BURN  
BURN  
I wanna watch you burn  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
And you'll never learn, Yeah  
your time has come now  
its your turn  
I wanna watch you BURN BURN BURN  
I wanna watch you BURN BURN BURN  
I wanna watch you BURN_

Curious to find out the reason for the change in genre Jesse approaches the DJ booth, noticing the open door with the British bad boy slamming his fists against his desk.

"Dude...you okay?"

"Whaddia bloody want Jesse?"

"Umm...nothing. Just been noticing a drastic change in the playlist. The last hour I've heard nothing but songs about breaking up, death and betrayal. Since when do we play the likes of Godsmack, Green Day and Papa Roach?"

"So...mate, I assume it's not your cup of tea?"

"No...not at all but for the record, "Burn" was my favorite. The lyrics alone made me want to slit my throat."

Luke's lips press together in a hard line practically disappearing as his nose flares.

"Listen here Yank...when you're minding the booth you can play your own rubbish...but for now, I'm a little gutted so this is what I fancy. Now unless you're in a lurgy...get lost!"

"Umm...yeah sure...forget I asked."

_Fucking prick!_

Jesse scratches his head in disbelief and heads back to his brainless task of stacking endless amounts of CD's. About ten minutes later he's joined by a very perturbed girlfriend who is nearly two hours early for her shift.

"Hey short-stack, miss me already?"

"Don't call me that!" She spats out, practically throwing her bag down on the semen smeared desk. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a shitty mood."

_What is this? Let's take a crap on Jesse day?_

"What's wrong babe?" He asks, giving her his best puppy dog look in case he did something to piss her off.

"Haven't you heard?" She asks like it's the most obvious news in the world.

"Heard what?" He responds, not having a clue what she's alluding to.

"Really? Have you been living under a rock?"

"Babe...after you left, I came here so I haven't heard anything. Please tell me what's going on."

Deflating her lungs, Beca rakes her fingers through her hair. "I don't even know where to start. All I know is that if something isn't done soon, you and my dad will be bailing me out of jail again, and this time it won't be for destruction of property."

"All right...calm down. Have a seat and tell your loving and stunningly handsome boyfriend all about it." He says kneading her shoulders.

His words and impromptu massage have a calming affect on her and starts breaking down her shitty demeanor as she can't help but to chuckle at his corniness. "Sorry...I didn't mean to take it out on you." She pauses. "C'mere and bring those pouty lips to me."

"Yes ma'am?" He says, coming around, pressing his lips to hers, inviting her tongue to duel with his.

_God damn that boy can kiss. _

"Now tell me what's going on." He says, pulling away, placing a final kiss to her forehead.

"That fucking bitch Aubrey...she's back!" She says with a heavy sigh. "She's decided to return for her masters and make my life a living hell again...and to make matters worse, she's decided on her own, to appoint herself as Captain of the Bella's again."

"What!? She can't do that!"

"That's what I said, but the harlot took the pitch pipe and started throwing out orders." She pauses. "Oh...but I've left the best part for last." She pauses, letting the suspense grow. "The oath of not hooking up with a Treble...is back on."

Jesse's jaw detaches from his face and tumbles to the ground.

"Apparently little miss prissy got dumped by Uni, so now she's inflicting her will over us with that damn rule again." Sighing heavily, she continues. "She even went as far in telling me I had to stop seeing you."

"What the fuck!" He barks out. "That's not even an option!"

"I KNOW!" She agrees.

"What did you do?"

Beca places her hands on both sides of Jesse's face, covers his lips with hers, then presses her forehead against his.

"I told her I had no intention of breaking it off with the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You really told her that?" She backs away, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah...in case you haven't noticed by now, I'm in love you...nerd." Her very uncharacteristic and rare declaration of love melts his heart and turns the rest of him into a pile of goo.

_Wow! My snarky little alt-girl really does loves me...yay!_

"What happened next?"

Beca lowers her head and fixates on a piece of lint on the floor. "I quit the Bella's and walked out."

"Babe...you can't do that. Those girls love you...AND...they need you."

Feeling great burden, she continues. "I love them too, but I love you more, and I won't have anyone, especially that aca-drone telling me who I should or shouldn't be with."

The Treble leader pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately. When they pull apart Beca becomes suddenly aware of the blaring music playing throughout the station is not only offensive, but inappropriate for airplay.

"What the hell are we listening to?" Beca inquires, trying to decipher the words.

"Umm...I think it's Godsmack. Earlier he was playing another lovely tune by Papa Roach about burning some girl alive. Let's listen...shall we..."

_For everything you do, I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you_

**ooOoo**

_You pull me down and you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'_

**ooOoo**

_'Cause I fucking hate you, you're such a liar  
And I love to hate you, you're all the same to me_

**ooOoo**

_When you repeated me take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me  
Everybody knows your fate, you're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be_

**ooOoo**

_You pull me down and you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'_

**ooOoo**

_'Cause I fucking hate you, you're such a liar  
And I love to hate you, you're all the same to me  
I fucking you hate you, you're such a liar  
And I love to hate you, you're all the same to me_

**ooOoo**

_Fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you_

"Nice lyrics!" She exclaims, shaking her head. "I can't believe he's playing this shit. Does he have any idea how many FCC violations he's committing?"

"Umm...I don't think he cares. I have the feeling the Brit may be experiencing the same fate as Aubrey." He pauses. "He's been playing this crap all day. I think his girlfriend left him." Jesse explains.

"Dee Jay C.J.?"

He nods yes.

"I would think so. I tried to ask about it earlier, but he practically threw me out of the booth."

"He's such an asshole! I'm so glad I never hooked up with him."

"Me too." He says relieved, then realizes what she just said. "WHAT!?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad. It was just one date and it was way before us."

Jesse's eyes narrow at the thought of his girl being touched by someone other then him.

_I fucking hate him!_

"What're you jealous?" She asks, egging him on to the point his face flames.

Jesse decides saying nothing is probably best.

Amused by her boyfriend's jealousy, she continues. "Well...C. J. and I are pretty tight so I'll just ask her about it. She's DJ'ing tonight at "The Hole"...wanna tag along?"

"Absolutely! When we get outta here let's get some pizza and then I'll give you one of my awesome massages and attempt to take your mind off of things."

"Full body...?" She assumes, giving him a wicked grin.

"Is there any other kind?" His remark practically leaves her purring.

* * *

Later that night Beca and Jesse arrive at the nightclub.

The Hole

The venue is outdoors with a crowd of unruly half drunk college students aimlessly milling around with red solo cups filled with a concoction of god only knows what. Jesse retrieves a couple of cups for them as they walk around the unstructured establishment.

"This place is pretty cool. How did you hear about it?" Jesse asks, taking a sip from his cup.

"I used to come here with Lu...I mean...friends." She responds, biting her lower lip having said something she probably shouldn't have.

"You were going to say Luke!" Jesse bellows out making her cringe.

"Look...he and I used to hang out here with MUTUAL friends." She pauses, giving him her full attention. "You're going to have to accept the fact that before the Bella's and before you and I became a _thing_, there were other people in my life and, I occasionally dated. Luke is nice to look at, but underneath his accent, tattoos and six pack abs, the dude repulses me."

Feeling like a complete ass, Jesse tries to make it up to her.

"I'm an idiot. I've got the most perfect girl right here in front of me and I'm jealous about something that never happened." He pauses, bringing her into his arms. "I'm sorry babe, forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you...nerd. Just don't let it happen again." She says smiling, receiving an apology kiss.

Pulling apart from her main squeeze, Beca resumes the search for her friend and spots a girl with platinum colored hair, pixy cut style and sporting a full leather ensemble.

"Mmm...this is pretty good. It's really sweet...can't hardly taste any alcohol." Jesse says, emptying the contents of his cup with a single chug.

"Hey weirdo...be careful! That shit will sneak up on you."

"I'll be fine. Go talk to your friend...I'm gonna get more of this stuff and catch up to ya."

_Someone's gonna to be in Tre-ble! Wait...what?_

Nodding to herself, she watches her boyfriend walk away.

"Beca! You actually came! Get your little ass over here!" Yells her DJ friend.

"Hey bitch! What's up?" Beca responds back, chuckling at her buddy, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Couldn't help noticing, who's the dude with you with the nice ass?" Beca smiles at her friend's description of her nerd.

"Oh...that's Jesse...he and I are sorta together." She says, blushing.

"Wow...Badass Beca has got her a lobster. How long you guys been together?"

"Umm...six months now."

"That's awesome Beca. You look really happy...good for you."

"Thanks." She says in a low shy-like voice.

To keep things flowing, Beca decides to ask about Luke.

"So...hey...what about you? How are you and Luke doing?"

"Pfff...that is SO over...I've moved on."

"Why? What happened with you guys? You've been together, like forever."

"Yeah...too long if you ask me. I was bored with him Beca...and besides he can't give me what I need."

"Yeah...and what's that?" She nonchalantly asks, taking a sip from her solo cup.

"Another vagina." Her comment makes Beca choke on her drink.

_Holy shit! This is better than I thought!_

"You left Luke for a chick!? Wha...Wha...why?" She stammers out.

"Dunno Beca...it just kinda happened...guess I'm bi now."

"Was he that bad in bed? Did he turn you?"

C.J. cracks up. "No...it was nothing like that. I'm just tired of all his macho bullshit. Luke's hot and all, but I just want to be with someone who's sensitive and listens to me when I'm upset about something or someone in particular. I want a partner who isn't afraid to show emotion, who's moved by sappy movies, who thinks puppies are adorable, someone who will hold me at night when I'm dying of cramps and will always put me first when we're intimate. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Beca chuckles and nods yes, then looks across the room and spots Jesse carelessly chugging down and emptying another red plastic cup. When she catches his attention, she waves him over.

"C.J. I know exactly where you're coming from and would like you to officially meet my boyfriend. Jesse, this is C.J.." The two smile at one another and shake hands. "By the way...everything you just described in what you're looking for, is right here." Beca proudly admits, pointing to Jesse.

"Really? Are you sure he's not gay?"

Jesse's eyes bug out at the insult. "Hey...I'll have you know-"

"-Trust me when I tell you," Beca says interrupting her nerd's outburst, "This one is straighter than a fucking laser beam."

Her remark makes the three of them bust up. "Thanks babe." He pauses, moving in closer to his girl. "You know what Becs? I really, really love you." He slurs out, wrapping his arms around her midsection, kissing the back of her neck.

"You're drunk!" She observes, grinning from ear to ear.

"...And you're beautiful." He says, nuzzling her from behind, making her giggle.

"Well...you guys are just the cutest couple ever." She says, smiling at them, "It's been great catching up Becs, but I'm up next. You know...you should sign up and play your stuff some time...you're better than me and most of these idiots up here."

"Thanks C.J., I might just do that sometime."

"Jesse, it's been a pleasure meeting you...be good to my girl and don't change a thing about yourself."

"Likewise C.J., it's been a pleasure meeting another one of Beca's friends."

As the female DJ takes her spot in front of the equipment Beca turns to Jesse to give him the scoop. "So...you wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah...I'm dying to find out."

"She left him for a chick."

"Holy shit! He turned his girlfriend into a lesbo?"

"Meh...something like that. I believe the term used today is...pansexual."

* * *

Two days later...

WBUJ Radio

Beca and Jesse are back working upstairs when the next angry inappropriate song is blaring throughout the station's speakers.

"Oh shit! I know this song. It's Green Day." Jesse says. "Becs...if you haven't heard this one, you're gonna love it."

_Rise and fall, back up against the wall  
What goes around is coming back and haunting you  
It's time to quit 'cause you ain't worth the shit  
Under my shoes or the piss on the ground_

**ooOoo**

_No one loves you and you know it  
Don't pretend that you enjoy it and you don't care  
'Cause now I wouldn't lie or tell you all the things you want to hear  
'Cuz I hate you 'cuz I hate you 'cuz I hate you 'cuz I hate you_

**ooOoo**

_I heard your sick sucked on that cancer stick  
A throbbing tumor and a radiation high  
Shit out of luck and now your time is up  
It brings me pleasure just to know your gonna to die_

**ooOoo**

_No one loves you and you know it  
Don't pretend that you enjoy it and you don't care  
'Cause now I wouldn't lie or tell you all the things you want to hear  
'Cuz I hate you, 'cuz I hate you, 'cuz I hate you, 'cuz I hate you_

**ooOoo**

_Dickhead, fuckface  
Cock-smoking, mother-fucking  
Asshole, dirty twat  
Waste of semen, I hope you die, hey_

**ooOoo**

_Red eye, code blue I'd like to strangle you  
And watch your eyes bulge right out of your skull  
When you go down head first into the ground  
I'll stand above you just to piss on your grave_

**ooOoo**

_And no one loves you and you know it  
Don't pretend that you enjoy it and you don't care  
'Cause now I wouldn't lie or tell you all the things you want to hear  
'Cuz I hate you, 'cuz I hate you, 'cuz I hate you, 'cuz I hate you_

"Oh, my God! Enough already! If I hear anymore of this angry shit I'm going to stab my eyes with a fucking fork!" She gripes out, heading towards the stairs. "Hey Jess, come with me babe...we need to talk to him."

Knock...Knock...Knock!

There's no response.

Knock...Knock...Knock!

"Luke get your ass out here!"

"Go away Becky, and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Hey...don't talk to her that way!" In full protective mode, Jesse snaps back.

To their surprise Luke unlocks the booth door and steps out.

"Jesse...piss off and where's my fucking lunch? I'm starved!" He barks out, practically throwing a ten dollar bill at his intern.

_Fucking asshole!_

The Treble leader huffs in annoyance, takes one look at his girl then storms out of the station.

"Luke...enough already! I spoke with C.J. and she told me everything. Now...C'mon dude...you gotta stop inflicting this morbid shit on the rest of us and talk about it."

"Becky I mean no disrespect but I'm not in the mood to chit chat about my fucked up love life. She's opted to shag with the likes of her own and turn me into some pathetic wanker."

"Listen...I know your upset, but if you keep violating FCC regulations, they're not only going to fine this University, they'll shut down this station. Now get your shit together before you're out of a job!"

"What about you Becky...you fancied me once." He pauses. "Remember the night you came to me after you left your little sing off."

"Dude...I was pissed off that night and none of the shit that happened between us meant anything...and besides, after all this time, you still don't know my name."

_Stupid ass prick!_

"If I did would you go out with me?"

"Not on your life! I didn't sleep with you then and it's not gonna happen now; besides if you haven't noticed...I'm off the market."

"Swanson?"

"Yeah...Swanson."

"What the fuck does he have that I don't?"

_Me! You asshole!_

"It's not like that. Jesse and I just make sense...we complete each other."

_Did I really just make a movie reference? Fucking movie-cation!_

Just as things couldn't get any worse Beca's biggest nightmare comes strolling through the front door.

_Oh crap!_

"Excuse me." Aubrey says, briefly eye-balling the Brit from top to bottom.

"What the hell are you doing here?

"I apologize for interrupting, but Beca...can we talk somewhere?"

Letting ALL of the air out of her lungs, the alt-girl decides to find out what she wants.

"What do you want Bree?" Beca asks, not budging from her spot.

"I'm not in the habit of begging, but I would really like you to come back to the Bella's." She says, glancing over at the pouting station manager.

"I already told you I have no intention of breaking up with Jesse."

"I know...the oath was abolished when you two hooked up so it doesn't apply to you." She sighs heavily for dramatic effect. "Beca...the girls won't listen to me and are refusing to come to practice unless YOU come back."

_Seriously!?_

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, I was thinking we can be co-captains. What do you think? You can name your terms."

_Really?_

Beca gives it some thought.

"Co-captains? I can live with that." She pauses. "Okay...I'll agree to come back if I pick the music, no fucking oath for ANYONE, and no practicing on the weekends."

Knowing this is the only way Beca will come back, the blonde bimbo let's out a deep breath in resignation.

"Fine...it's settled then." Aubrey says, acknowledging her acceptance of her co-captain's conditions.

Practically standing there with his dick in his hands, the British bastard has had enough of the intrusion.

"Pardon me but who the fuck are you and why is your fanny in MY station?"

"Aca-Scuse Me? I'm Aubrey Posen."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" The taller blonde looks to her petite friend.

"Beca...who is this asshole?" She asks, pointing at him with her thumb.

The snarky girl clears her throat and tries to conceal her amusement.

"Umm...okay. Introduction time." She pauses. "Aubrey, this dickhead is Luke, manager of the station. Luke, this primadonna bitch is Aubrey, CO-captain of the Bella's."

Insulted by her colorful introductions they glare at the petite girl but say nothing to each other.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." Beca says, slowly backing away, looking between the two of them.

With only the sound of angry music pumping through the airwaves Beca retreats upstairs to her perch and continues observing with interest as the two obnoxious blondes interact.

"So...where did you learn to be such a rude and inconsiderate asshole?"

"Liverpool, England...you may have heard of it." He answers. "Where did you get that stick up your arse and learn to be such a bitch?"

"Mainly in South Carolina." She replies. "However, with my father being in the military we moved around a lot throughout my childhood."

"Ahh...that makes perfect sense."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the typical spoiled military brat-"

"-And you're a prick that doesn't respect women!" Raising her voice, interrupting his train of thought.

"Why should I...when you're all the same!"

"What do you mean? What are you taking about?"

"My girlfriend...or should I say EX-girlfriend just broke up with me."

"Why...because you're such an asshole?"

Luke's expression softens. "No...it's not that. It's quite embarrassing actually." He pauses. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Like Becky...you're one of those a-cappella singing bitches. Does that mean you fancy the same likes of you're own?"

"Did you just call me a lesbian?"

"Well...aren't you?" He asks with no shame.

"As a matter of fact I just got out of a relationship as well and NO, I'm not a lesbian. How dare you imply that just because I'm a Bella."

Her response makes the corners of his lips curl upward.

"So tell me Luke, do you find it amusing to insult me?"

"Perhaps." He says, smiling wider. "Care to continue this repartee over lunch?"

This time Aubrey breaks out with a grin. "Perhaps."

"Let's go shall we." He says guiding her out of the station while passing Jesse on the way in.

The Treble leader does a doubletake and is just as dumfounded as Beca who has been sitting on the ground on the upper level watching things unfold between her boss and a-cappella co-captain. Joining her upstairs Jesse plops down next to her as the two of them stare out into oblivion.

"Okay...I know I can be dense but what the hell just happened?" He asks, handing Luke's cheeseburger and fries to his girlfriend.

"Beats the hell out of me. Aubrey came here to beg for me to return to the Bella's, which by the way I accepted WITH conditions; then her and Luke started sparring, and then they left together."

"Huh..." He says.

"I second that." She adds, popping a French fry in her mouth.

"Weird fucking day!" He concludes, taking a sip of his boss's soda.

* * *

The next day...

Barden Auditorium

Escorting the love of his life to practice, Jesse stops short of the entrance and kisses her goodbye.

"See ya later short stuff."

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what? Short stuff."

"Just don't-"

"-Okay little Buckaroo...is that better?" He teases back, cutting her off.

"Keep it up and you'll find your balls in a garlic press." She threatens back.

Grabbing his testes, he cautiously backs away from her. "You know you might need these one day if we're ever going to have aca-children." He forewarns.

"You're such a nerd!"

"Yeah...but I'm your nerd and you love me."

Unable to keep a straight face, she gives him one of her signature smirks and eye roll, plants a kiss on his lips before sending him on his way. Entering the auditorium Beca notices immediately everyone is quietly seated.

"Okay...what am I missing?" Looking around the room, she gets it. "Not that I give a shit, but where is that little ray of sunshine?"

"Dunno...that aca-bitch has never been late since joining the Bella's." Fat Amy says, ripping open a box of Milk Duds.

Without further delay Aubrey comes waltzing in.

Since returning to the Bella's the blonde woman inflicted with a bad case of Type A personality syndrome seems to have made a complete turn-about face. With a shit eating grin plastered to her face, she takes her spot next to her co-captain in front of the seated Bella's. Twisting off the cap of her water bottle, Beca takes a sip and patiently waits for an explanation from Aubrey breaking her very own rule of being tardy.

"Good afternoon ladies...sorry I'm late. I was sort of tied up and just couldn't get away."

Turning to the tattooed badass, she whispers loud enough for Beca's ears. "Luke's an animal...I totally wanna fuck his brains out!" Her remark immediately sends the chilled beverage gushing through her nose.

_Holy heart failure, Batman! _

"Dude! Do you mind?" Beca chokes out, coughing, then wiping way the splattered liquid with her sleeve.

Still whispering to her co-captain. "Beca...we have to talk. Why haven't you told me about him? Luke is totally hot! You have to tell me what you know about him."

"What are we in high school?" She pauses. "Listen...I'm really glad you guys found each other, but I really don't want to know about your sex life. Remember...I still have to work with that dick-head and you...well you're just you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...just...can we please just get on with practice?"

"Fine Beca...forget I said anything. Just thought you should know Luke is taking me out tonight and I think we're going to-"

"-Gross!" Beca interrupts.

The Posenmeister's comment makes Beca want to hurl. As soon as she's able to, Beca and Jesse have an exchange of text messages.

1:07PM - Beca: What's up nerd?  
1:08PM - Jesse: Stacking shit...U weirdo?  
1:09PM - Beca: Taking a break. BTW...they're really into each other.  
1:10PM - Jesse: Who?  
1:11PM - Beca: Really?  
1:12PM - Beca: Aubrey and Luke.  
1:13PM - Jesse: That explains it.  
1:13PM - Beca: ?  
1:14PM - Jesse: Brittney Spears is on the radio  
1:15PM - Beca: Is it at least "Toxic"?  
1:16PM - Jesse: Nope..."Oops I did it again".  
1:17PM - Beca: It's worse than I thought.  
1:18PM - Jesse: I know!  
1:19PM - Beca: She wants to talk to me about him  
1:20PM - Jesse: Who?  
1:21PM - Beca: Seriously dude, try to keep up! Aubrey wants to talk about Luke  
1:22PM - Jesse: Holy crap!  
1:23PM - Beca: I know!  
1:24PM - Jesse: Oh god...now I'm REALLY in hell!  
1:24PM - Beca: ?  
1:25PM - Jesse: Justin Bieber is playing...I can't take much more of this!  
1:26PM - Beca: Jeez! Gotta go...be there in a couple.

With practice being over, Beca tries sneaking out in hopes of avoiding Aubrey's interrogation about Luke, but to no avail the Posenmeister is blocking her path.

"Beca...please tell me EVERYTHING you know about him."

_Oh fuck!_

* * *

Later that night...

WBUJ Radio

Having to fill in the evening spot from one of his DJ's calling in sick, Luke had to call off his date with Aubrey. However to his delight, the Bella co-captain has taken it upon herself to pay him a surprise visit with a selection of Asian cuisine.

"You like Chinese."

"Mmm...love it doll but I'd rather finish what we started earlier and feast on something else." He says flirtatiously, undressing her with his eyes while removing the bag containing small white squared containers from Aubrey's freshly manicured hands.

"Why Lucas...are you hitting on me?" She asks, in a fake, overdone southern drawl.

"You might say that." He says leading her into the DJ booth. "Miss Posen...I hope you don't take offense to this but I'd like to drill you like an oil well." His comment makes her tingle all over, but the control freak in Aubrey has to get things straight.

"Let's just be clear on something...we agreed to no strings! We're both rebounding so no emotional attachments."

"As I explained earlier I have no intention of growing attached to you or any other girl at this moment." He pauses, reflecting on his recent break-up. "You cheating bitches are all the same and only good for shagging. I fucking hate you all!"

His outburst sets her off.

"...And the same goes for you pricks! I finally open my heart to a fucking Treble and it gets crushed. You're all the same and only want one thing! I should probably turn to women!"

Her latest comment strikes a nerve with him.

"Oh really! Then why the fuck are you here Aubrey, and what the fuck do you want from me!?" He spits out, cuing up a long, uninterrupted set of commercial free music.

"What do you want Luke...what the hell do you want from me?" She finally asks.

Closing the booth door behind them Luke immediately slams Aubrey against a wall, presses his mouth against hers and grabs at her breast like a pubescent virgin in heat. Moaning against his teeth she growls back and bites down on his lower lip, drawing blood.

"OUCH! What the fuck Aubrey!"

"What's wrong Luke? Too rough for you?"

"I'll show you rough, you fucking whore!" He threatens back, removing his belt at lightning speed.

Licking her lips the a-cappella singing bitch unsnaps and zips down his jeans exposing a happy trail and very well defined V shaped abs dipping to the south. Without delay she yanks his jeans and speedos half way down his legs, setting free ten glorious inches of erect rock solid grade A Kobe beef. She quickly falls to her knees and takes him into her eager mouth.

"CRIKEY MOSES!" He yells out, as she fucks him with her mouth, moaning along its length, creating a vibration, bringing him to complete surrender.

Continuing her oral ministration of his pride and joy, she presses her tongue against the main vein, letting his pre-cum bubble from the tip and mix with her saliva as it slowly dribbles down her chin. Pumping his shaft with her hands from the base, she increases her suction on the upper portion as he gets closer to his release.

Needing a break from the action she withdraws her mouth and releases her hold on him. Wiping the oozing liquid from around her lips and chin, she continues pumping him, keeping the perfectly chiseled god, rock solid hard. Looking into his crazed eyes filled with unbridled lust, she gives him a wicked grin and takes him back in.

"AAARRRRUUUGGGGHHH!" He shouts out, as her teeth joins her mouth and lips, scraping along it's almost foot long length.

Thrusting more violently into her, his mouth forms an "O" as his body starts to shutter, going into autopilot mode. It's at this moment, taking out his aggressions on all the cheating bitches of the world turned lesbians, he hollers out and plunges ruthlessly against the back of her throat. Erupting like Mount Vesuvius, his hot molten lava is finally unleashed as it follows it's path down her bruised and now aching throat. Drinking his nectar as quickly as it flows, she continues her sucking and licking until every last drop is consumed, leaving him drained in more ways than one.

"BLIMEY FUCK!" He spats out, looking at his blonde bombshell in disbelief. "Don't you have a gag reflex?"

Fully proud of her efforts, she rises to her feet, licks her lips and presses her mouth against his.

"Only when I'm stressed out or nervous." She says, mumbling against his lips.

"Fuck Bree! You've got a mouth like a Hoover!" He admits, still panting. "Looks like I owe you an orgasm."

"Umm...yah, about that...don't worry about it." She says coolly, still wiping her mouth.

"What? Explain yourself."

"Let's just say I'm better at giving then receiving."

"Oh love...after what you just did for me, I want to return the favor."

"No really...it's okay. You don't have to-"

"-I think I know what your problem is." He says, cutting her off.

"There's no problem...just forget about it." She says, getting irritated.

"When was the last time you were really fucked?"

"I had sex with my last boyfriend."

"The Treble? The boy who crushed your heart?" She nods yes.

"Did he ever make you come?" She doesn't respond.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"Aca-Scuse Me? Of course I have."

"With another person or just by yourself?"

She turns to him with shock, her mouth fully agape.

"That's what I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too fucking controlling to let it happen. You're just an overly structured, tidy bitch from hell too stubborn to let yourself go. No wonder you can't keep a boyfriend."

"Hey, I can lose control...I can let go-"

"-No you can't! I don't think you're capable of it." He counters back...goating her on.

"At least I didn't turn him gay!"

Her low blow insult stings him like a scorpion.

"You fucking little whore!" He barks out, slamming his fist against the wall next to her head while lowering his own in shame.

"I'm sorry Luke...I didn't mean that." she says, rubbing his muscular bisep. "You're right...I haven't found anyone, man enough to...bring it out of me. I'm broken...I'm dead inside...I don't know how to feel."

He looks up and with a single motion smashes his lips against hers. When they pull apart their eyes are locked on to each other.

"You're looking at him...bitch! I'm the man who can bring it out of you." He says, breathing the words against her swollen lips.

"Really...you think you're that man?"

Taking one step back, Luke grabs his cock and begins to pump himself, bringing his staff to full attention. "I don't think I am...I KNOW I AM." He says, releasing his grip on himself, ripping her blouse open, popping buttons everywhere and making her gasp in horror.

"How dare you, I liked that blouse!"

He ignores her comment, forces the damaged garment off her shoulders and removes his tight grey t-shirt, exposing his perfectly defined six pack abs of steel.

Dressed in only her lacy white bra and faded jeans she can't help but to stare in awe at his perfectly toned physique.

"Something you fancy, Miss Posen?"

Continuing to stare, she's speechless.

Luke strides forward, yanks her pony tail down, forces her head up to look at him and kisses her hard. With his free hand he unclasps her bra from the front and immediately squeezes her fully exposed perky breasts. With oxygen becoming a necessity he releases her lips and attacks her neck, biting and sucking, leaving blooming marks in their wake that will surely be the topic of discussion among a select number of Bella's for the days to come.

"AAAHHH!" She shrieks out as he bites down on her sensitive flesh, almost breaking the skin as he continues his less than gentle deliberate assault on her pulse point.

"Shut up and take it bitch!" He growls against her neck, pinching and pulling on her nipples, making them painfully stiffen.

"Fuck you Luke!"

"Oh yeah! Is that what you want? TELL ME!" He grunts back, filled with passion and rage.

"YES DAMN IT!"

"YES TO WHAT!" He yells back, taking another chunk out of her throat.

"FUCK ME LUKE! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

"With pleasure...mate."

With that Luke pulls away with a look of derangement, like an untamed wild animal about to pounce down on it's prey, and with a single swipe of his arm, he clears his console surface of CDs, pen drives, a desklamp, notebooks and papers along with anything else related to his DJ'ing task. Lifting the topless, sex deprived beauty by her hips, he practically slams her down on top of the console, and in complete disregard to the station's equipment, knocking things over, dislodging the mics from their stands, and so on. Not realizing their careless actions accidentally switch on one of the mics, indicating "On the Air".

"I'm going to fuck you into submission Aubrey Posen!"

With a week of committing FCC violations, tonight's show will surely be the icing on the cake.

* * *

Bella's House - Beca's Room

Meanwhile back at the Bella's house, Beca and Jesse are in the middle of their own little interlude when they are interrupted.

Knock...Knock...Knock!

"Beca! Open up!"

"Ignore it." Beca panic whispers to her partner laying beneath her.

Knock...Knock...Knock!

_Son of a bitch!_

"Go away Amy...I'm busy!" Beca yells back continuing to ride her treble like a seasoned bull rider.

"Beca! We know what's going on...we can hear you guys. Stop fucking Jesse and get your ass out here! You won't want to miss this!" Stacie adds.

Turning crimson red Beca stops her movement and looks down to her best friend and/or lover who is literally cracking up.

"This was bound to happen babe. C'mon...we'll finish later. Go see what your friends want."

"I literally hate ALL of you right now." She grumbles, getting out of bed, securring her navy tericloth robe around her, tying the sash into a large knot. With reluctance she opens the door to an amused Amy and Stacie.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys that couldn't wait?" Beca spats out, oozing with annoyance and frustration.

"Hya Jesse" Stacie smiles, teasing the Treble as he tries to conceal his nekkid self under the covers.

"Hey ladies!" He says, as they continue to stare at her beefcake.

"Guys...focus! What's going on?"

"Umm...it's Aubrey. Apparently she and Luke are going at it like a couple of dingos in heat."

"Yeah...well so were we but someone decided-"

"-Beca...they're on the radio." Stacie says, cutting her off still eye-balling her man candy in bed.

"What!?"

"Listen for yourself." The taller girl says, holding up her phone, accessing the station via application."

"No shit! There's an app for that?"

"Shut up Jesse!" Beca barks out.

With Katy Perry's "Roar" playing one could clearly hear the moans and groans of a couple in the thralls of passion, along with other banging sounds in the background.

"Holy shit! Is that really them?" Beca asks, now fully amused.

"Found the app...got it!"

"Shut up Jesse!" All three blurt out this time.

"Hey!"

Beca steps into the hall and closes the door behind her.

"All right...start recording this shit and gather the Bella's downstairs. We'll be right down."

"Already ahead of you boss." Fat Amy interjects.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the radio station...

WBUJ Radio

Luke strips Aubrey of her jeans and underwear, lays her out on the console and swipes his long digits through her drenched folds.

"You're so fucking wet sugar. Show me how you pleasure yourself."

"What? You want me to touch myself? I thought you were going to fuck me."

"Oh...I will. Show me first so I know where and how you desire to be touched."

With that the control freak reaches down with her left hand and begins to touch herself. Closing her eyes she spreads her moist lips with her first and third fingers, then begins to rub her clit with her middle digit, applying pressure to the left side of the throbbing nerve, making her nipples pebble into beads, she brings herself closer to climax.

"That's enough doll...I'll take it from here." He says seductively, removing her hand, bringing her fingers to his mouth.

"Mmm..tastes good." He says, sucking on her essence, fingering the area on her clit she just demonstrated for him.

"Mmm...that feels good." She breathes out.

"Just wait doll...I'm going to screw the crap out of you!" He promises, plunging two fingers into her while his thumb continues to massage her bundle of nerves, causing her to moan out loud.

Fighting her growing desire, she's never let anyone see this side of her as the highly structured daughter of a high ranked military official, impeding her ability to just let go and experience passion the way it was meant to be, keeping the untamed animal caged up and far from freedom. He sees her internal conflict, inserts a third finger and aggressively pumps her until she panting with desire.

"Stop fighting it you fucking cunt! LET IT GO!" He hollers out in his angry british accent, as he drops his head to her center and starts pulling her clit into his mouth. Sucking on the nerve, making her cry out. The added sensation is almost too much for the blonde as her body flushes and begins to violently shake.

"That's it my love...come for me. Let it go!" He mumbles against her sensitive nerve bundle.

Screaming out his name, her back arches and is finally sent over the edge into her first ever assisted orgasm.

But he doesn't stop there, withdrawing his fingers dripping of her release, he replaces them with his skilled tongue and penetrates her cum soaked hole as far as it will go. Tongue fucking her until she rides the waves of another crashing orgasm.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Bella Headquarters...

Bella's House - Living Room

After a brief text message from Jesse to Benji, a number of Trebles have joined the Bella's as they fall over themselves, cracking up listening to the station's extra special program. With popcorn and junk food being passed around freely, the a-cappella troops haven't had this much fun since the day Amy was beamed in the chest with Bumper's burrito on their way to semi-finals.

Beca is especially cracking up knowing up until Aubrey's 23rd birthday, the only big "O"' she's received had been self induced.

"Wow! I didn't know that asshole had it in him...he may have actually tamed the shrew." Jesse says, scooting closer to his girl.

With Lorde's "Royals" now playing on the radio, the unmistakeable sounds of grunting and the crashing of shit continues in the background.

"Ooh...I love this song." Stacie admits, singing along, ignoring the raging sexcapades going on.

"Hey slut! Shut the fuck up! They're going at it again. What are they doing now?" The Aussie asks, trying to listen closer.

* * *

Back at the station...

WBUJ Radio - Booth

"Oh, my God Luke...that was...Oh, my God!"

"You want more doll, because my johnson is ready."

"Oh hellyeah!"

"Wrap your skinny legs around me love, hold on, cuz I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

With that he aligns his pre-cum leaking tip with her cum soaked pussy and slams into her with all his might. They cry out together as he mercilessly thrusts, knocking her into the soundboard causing all kinds of racket to be heard throughout the station and university airwaves.

Grunting in unison he continues his violent assault until her painful grunts become moans of pleasure. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he knows she's close to another release and fingers her clit to help her along.

"Come for me again you fucking bitch." He says, gritting his teeth. Bending over her chest, he sucks in one of her swollen nipples and bites down on the nub creating a sensation of both pleasure and pain, causing her to yelp out like a stepped on puppy.

Sucking in, she fills her lungs to capacity and comes even harder than before as she screeches out something incomprehensible, scratching and pounding on his back as she tumbles into her third orgasm of the night.

But he's no where near being done as he pulls her off the console, bringing his fuck friend to her unsteady feet. Spinning her around she's pushed forward over the console facing the the window of the station.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind now!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Bella Headquarters...

Bella's House - Living Room

On popcorn duty Jesse comes strolling back into the room with another 5 pounds of buttery air popped goodness. "What did I miss?" He asks, as his buddies practically accost him for the best movie snack of all time.

"Shh...number three just happened. Now he's taking her from behind." Stacie adds, pitching a fluffy kernel into her mouth.

"Lucky girl!" He says, chuckling with the rest of them. "Speaking of lucky, where's my snarky little hot piece of ass?"

"If flat butt hears you refer to her like that, she'll have your balls on skewers rotating on an open flame." The Aussie threatens, putting the fear of god into him.

Feeling something buzzing in his pants, he's brought out of his fog as he whips out his cell phone and is surprised to see its an incoming call from none other than Beca. He answers immediately. "Listen nerd...don't let them know it's me. I'm fucking horny so get your ass in the game room now, and don't let anyone see you leave."

As soon as the call ends Jesse wastes no time and excuses himself, pretending to head to the bathroom. As soon as he enters the hall an arm reaches out and hooks him inside, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the radio station...

WBUJ Radio - Booth

Still bent over the console, Luke slaps her bare ass, making it a bright shade of pink, then follows up with gentle rubbing and squeezing. Gliding his fingers from her clit to rosebud spreading her moisture in it's path, she groans out as she's once again in a heightened state of arousal.

"Such a beautiful soft ass. You like being spanked, don't you Miss Posen? I'm gonna fuck you like an animal now. Spread your legs bitch!" He orders, getting an instant response she makes room for his ten inches of wonder as he wastes no time and pushes inside, penetrating her further with this new angle. Eliciting groans from them both, his thrusts are deeper, more prescise and striking the sweet spot she never knew existed.

"ACA-FUCK!" She yells out, seeing stars as the familiar warm feeling she's felt three times before starts building from within.

Relentlessly thrusting from behind, a finger is added to fill her rectum, being filled in a way like none other, she's on her way to a fourth release of the night.

"AAAAAHHHHHHMMMMMMYYYYYGGGGAAAAUUUUDDDD!" She shrieks out on the verge of a complete meltdown.

"I'm so close baby...I can't hold anymore...come with me...AAAARRRGGGHHH!" He hollers out launching them both into outer space, shooting them through the universe like a rogue comet.

Spilling his seed, he collapses on top of her, spent of energy, exhausted from their endless fuck fest. Breathing eradically with sweat coating them both, he's brought back to reality knowing the song playing is the last of the set. Removing himself from her backside he carefully pulls out, bringing his speedo and jeans up to his waist, goes to cue up the next set but is frozen when realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

"FUCK ME!" He bellows out, quickly switching off the dislodged mic.

"What's wrong?" She asks breathlessly."

"It's not you doll, but I'm afraid when we knocked over the mic...it switched on."

Aubrey quickly get's up, hobbles over to her pile of mangled clothing and starts getting dressed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That our shagging has been public...as in on the air...yes!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?"

"HEY...DON'T BLAME ME! THE LAST I CHECKED YOU WERE PART OF IT!"

"Fine...it's done...it happened. It's pretty late so there probably wasn't a lot of people listening...it's not like it's a popular station anyway." Luke's eyes narrow at her. "...and if we get questioned about it, we'll just deal with it then."

Luke agrees with her and cues up the next set.

"So...next Friday...same thing...different place?" He suggests.

"Oh hellyeah!" Aubrey responds back with enthusiasm, grabbing her things, leaving the radio station.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Bella Headquarters...

Bella's House - Living Room

Still coming down from their guffawing, some of the Bella's and Trebles look around and notice their leaders have gone astray.

"Wow! That was as good as any porn I've seen on Skinamax." Stacie confesses, filing her nails with an emery board recently extracted from her cleavage.

"Hey...where did Jesse go?" Benji asks, innocently.

Not looking up from her nails. "Well...twenty minutes ago your buddy left for the bathroom and never returned...I wonder why." Stacie adds, rolling her eyes in utter disbelief.

"The real question is where is our littlest Bella AND your Treble leader...coincidence? I think not." Amy adds, giving her best Inspector Clouseau imitation, smirking at her friends.

As if the timing couldn't be any more perfect...

"I'm here! What did I miss? They still going at it?" A disheveled looking Beca makes her way back to the living room, trying not to let on she's just been treble-boned.

"Where have you been flat butt, and what have you done with your man candy?" Fat Amy asks, secretly winking at her a-cappella co-leader.

Stacie approaches the shorter girl, examines her closely and just like that...walks away. "You reek of sex, Beca!" The alt-girl crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at her slutty friend's observation.

"Hey guys...I'm back! What did I miss?" Jesse with mussed up hair re-enters the room, minutes after Beca trying to act like nothing happened.

Stacie walks over to Jesse, eye-balls him from top to bottom and walks away. "So do you."

Shrugging their shoulders, Jesse and Beca exchange looks realizing they weren't so sneaky.

"Well...let's see Jesse, after Aubrey's fourth orgasm and Luke's second, they finally found out they were on the air. Then...little miss badass herself, YOUR girlfriend, came in looking thoroughly tousled, and then you show up minutes after that. With both of you being MIA for about twenty minutes...it doesn't take much to figure it out." Stacie retorts, summarizing the situation.

"You told them about us just now?"

"No, but I guess that's not a secret anymore." Full of annoyance, she sighs deeply, giving one of her signature eye rolls.

"Becs...it's no big deal. When two people love each other like we do, we shouldn't have to hide how we feel...it shouldn't be a secret."

"Thanks a lot Jess...now they know about that too." She says, blushing, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Dude...you guys are in love? That's awesome!" Benji is the first to congratulate them.

"Thanks man." Jesse says, turning to his girl who is smirking back at him. "Does this mean you can stop sneaking me into your room at night?"

"You're such a nerd...but yes. I don't think the girls would mind now that they know."

"Awe...our littlest Bella is growing up! Beca...you're so adorable." Fat Amy teases.

"I am...Ugh! I am so not adorable! Fuck!" She lashes out, sighing heavily.

No longer feeling the need to hide his affection for Beca from their friends, Jesse places his hands on her cheeks and presses his lips to hers.

"Adorable or not...I love you weirdo." He breathes into her lips.

"I love you too." She whispers back, smiling against his lips, no longer caring who's watching their PDA.

When they finally pull apart the Bella's and some Trebles are on the verge of tears witnessing their leaders' declaration of love for each other.

"Now aren't you glad you called in sick tonight?" Jesse asks.

"Hellyeah! Not only did we get to hear one hell of a smut show at Aubrey's and Luke's expense, our friends finally know about us." Beca says, relieved they no longer have to hide the truth.

"So...you think after that performance we'll see Aubrey tonight?" Stacie asks.

Just as the words leave Stacie's lips, the rustling of keys is heard at the front door. Making her way into the living area, Aubrey is surprised to see so many people there at that time of night.

"Speaking of the devil." Beca says, trying to stifle a laugh. "How was your evening?"

The aca-nazi looks around and notices all eyes of the Trebles and Bella's are watching her intently.

"What are you implying Beca and why are you all here?"

"Forget them Bree...how was your date with Luke?" The fellow co-captain asks, trying to keep a straight face.

"One of his asshole DJ's called in sick tonight so he had to work."

"Hey!" Beca squawks out, as Jesse attempts to calm her down.

Trying not to let the aca-nutcase get under her skin, she continues to dig. "But you still saw him...right?"

The control freak studies Beca's smug expression, then looks around the room and finally gets it. She does her best fish impression as everyone present starts snickering.

"Aca-awkward..." Fat Amy says as the noise level in the room dives down.

"Fine. I hope you all had fun." Flushing red, realizing both groups tuned into the station's "special program" and know of her extra curricular activities with her British fuck buddy.

"You're looking a little run down there Aubrey...you feeling all right?" Beca asks, dripping of sarcasm.

Huffing out at the obvious insult, the aca-slut turns away from her peers.

"I'm going upstairs to get cleaned up and then I'm going to bed." Aubrey says matter-of-factly, as she slowly limps her way up to the next level.

When the a-cappella control freak is out of ear shot, the crazy Aussie can't resist to comment.

"Looks like someone's got a little hitch in their git-a-long." She observes, causing the group to fall over themselves and erupt into more fits of laughter.

* * *

Epilogue

The night was not only filled with laughter and joy at the expense of, and sexual exploits of Barden's own British bad boy and Bella singing projectile vomiter, it would also mark the beginning of two rival a-cappella groups bonding as a family and coming together as one.

The End...

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little (or rather long) one-shot. This is for you cajunqueen714 for throwing down this challenge of creating a story with a different pairing, other than Jeca.

The songs played in the radio station were: "Burn" by Papa Roach, "I Fucking Hate You" by Godsmack & "Platypus (I Hate You)" by Green Day.


End file.
